The Poppins Trap
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Two twins, both identical, meet for the first time at a Boarding School in New York, and they both have one thing in mine, HOW ARE THEY GOING TO GET THEIR PARENTS TOGETHER! Both Movie and Musical Versions mixed in a little! Read and Review to be kind!


* * *

For future reference, I am sorry if some of the people are out of character, especially Mary or Bert, I am trying to put everyone in character. I hope you like it! Cheesy name I know, it was all I could think of! Enjoy!

* * *

"." Kelly snorted as she stomped up a flight of stairs. She had been suspended from school for fighting, again. Kelly was a typical fifteen year old girl, she rebelled against her father, her mother, had left when she was three, so, that had not helped the situation at all, she was very smart in school but fought everyone who made her angry, she got that from her mother she guessed. She was dressed in jeans and a torn up white shirt, she had obviously not won this fight.

She kicked at one of the steps and fell face forward onto the stairs, her clumsiness, she got from her dad. She looked up and she saw two images and then her sight returned. She felt liquid run down her nose and onto the stair, she had cut her head.

"Wonderful, this day is really going to get worse when dad gets home." She said as she stood up quickly and held her palm to her forehead, where she guessed the cut was. She hated being a clutz, but, hey, her dad was one to, he ran into just about anything that stood still.

She went into the kitchen and cleaned the cut, and put a band aid on it, a pink one, so unlike her, but it was all she could find. She trudged upstairs and did some of the homework, she'd been assigned to do for the next two days.

Kelly dreaded the sound when she heard her father opening and slamming the door. He knew for sure by now, what she had done, and he was coming to punish her for sure.

There was a knock at her door, and she nervously said "Come in." She tossed a sneaker at her stero, and it stopped immediately, just as he came through the door.

"Kelly, anything I need to know about to know about today?" He asked when he sat down on her bed.

"Uh, no-o-o." She lied.

"Kelly, I talked to the headmaster this afternoon, you're in grave danger of being kicked out of school, why are you doing this?" He asked as he held her hand. She yanked it away, and crossed over to the window and stared out into the London streets.

"Kelly, I asked you a question, answer me now." He demanded.

"Well! I don't know! I'm just, picked on and teased, and called all sorts of bad things, just because I don't know my mom!" She said as tears filled her eyes. She had a strange set of eyes, her eyes were very dark, as if, hiding something.

"Kelly, I am sending you to a boarding school, in New York, you will come back when you show some improvement." He said, and Kelly turned on him quickly.

"DAD! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She shouted.

"As my name is Hubert Alfred, I am serious." He replied as he stood up and stopped in her doorway.

"Dad, please no!" She begged.

"Kelly, I love you, this is why I am doing this, to help you, it's all I know to do, I have tried everything else. Be ready by tommorrow morning to go to the airport, I love you." The second he walked out the door, she slammed it and started to bang her fist on the wall.

"THIS COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE!" She screamed, and oh, it could.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jessica! Come here please!" Roberson Ay shouted up the stairs. A prim and proper dressed fifteen year old girl came downstairs reading a book.

"What is it Roberson Ay?" She asked as she closed the book and set it down neatly on the table.

"Your mother will be home shortly, she sends her apologies." He said as he bowed and walked away. She smiled at the butler, he had been with them for as long as she could remember, and she loved him like a father, she never knew hers, so, he made up for it.

She and her family, including her mother, Mary, Roberson Ay, the butler her great uncle Albert, and a cat named Jinx, lived in New York City, though, everyone in her family spoke with an English accent, she wasn't sure how that happened, but, there was no problem with it, with all the people who had strange accents in New York, they fit right in.

She went into the living room and grabbed her purse, and searched aimlessly for her cell phone, she wanted to talk to her friend Brianna, and ask her what had happened during the baseball game.

Mary arrived home about an hour later, and was very tired. She ran a nanny service and was doing very well. She sometime would work as a nanny as well, but not as much, so she could spend time with her daughter, but, her daughter didn't want to spend as much time with her. She found Jessica, commonly known as Jess around the house, reading the book she had started earlier, in the dining room, listening to her Ipod.

"Jess?" She asked as she sat down at the table with her.

"Yes mother?" She asked taking the earphones out of her ears and setting the book back down.

"Would you mind if I sent you to another school for a little while?" Asked Mary.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Just for a little while, until the end of the school year, which is about two months away." She said calmly as she smoothed her dress out a little.

"Mother! Why?! I don't want to go to another school, why are you doing this?!" She said as she tried not to cry.

"You seem to not want to spend as much time with me, so, I will send you away for a while to be with some new faces, as well as new friends, you won't be to far, it's in Albany, and you would be back before you know it." Mary said with a small smile.

"Mother, please, don't make me do this, please." She begged.

"I really am sorry, be ready to go by tommorrow. I have called your school, and have withdrawn you, I promise, you will have fun, I will have Cook to make you something nice tommorrow morning, and Robert, will take you to Albany, I have to go to work very early tommorrow, wash up, and come down, and we'll finish talking about this." Mary stood up and went upstairs.

"This is not happening to me, no way." Jess said as she slammed her earphones in her ears, and continued to listen to music, this was just not her day.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my Prologue of my story! I promise, the modern things will be fitting together soon, it's like my other story Haunted by the Past, but, probably better, and I plan on finishing that one to, just, having to think of new ideas. You pick the people to play these people. I don't have any in mind, doesn't matter to me. Read and Review! Thanks a lot yall!

Ashton Nicole Fox

Thank you Tori, you're an awsome Beta!


End file.
